inceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Azaelius
G'day G'day Samsonius, I like what you've done with the place in the past few days. I have a question: could you please make me a talk page banner? If so, thank you. Ozzyjalo94 22:45, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Whoa that's weird, when I made this post my internet cut off, and when I logged back on, this post hadn't been saved and wasn't here, but when I wrote the one below to replace it, this one showed up... strange. What a way to start off a talk page. Sorry, Ozzyjalo94 04:21, July 8, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki G'day Samsonius, I like what you've done with the place over the past few days, it's coming along nicely. I just have a few things to ask you. First, could you please make me a talk page banner? If so, thank you. Secondly, have you had the same problem with Wikis as me lately (I know that I have a lot of Wiki-related problems, but this takes the cake) where the activity feed displays only the seconds since edits where made, and the number of seconds isn't even correct? If so, please HELP!!! ...I think I need some sleep... Ozzyjalo94 04:18, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Grammar Samsonius, I left a grammar lesson on my talk page on the Avatar wiki. Hope it helps. Skxwang 22:43, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Nice Picture Nice profile picture...and very snarky infobox. I like it. Acaeton 15:54, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks G'day Sean, thank you very much for the heading template. Lol, I'll probably end up copying and pasting almost my whole user page from the Avatar Wiki onto here. I'm having serious connectivity problems, and it's messing up my IRC connection, but I'll try to get it back up-and-running ASAP. G'bye, Ozzyjalo94 23:40, July 9, 2010 (UTC) if there's one thing i'll tell yer, its that I'm honestly obsessed with this movie. in other words, I will colaborate. I Have It Under Control Jetfire606 01:44, July 10, 2010 (UTC) what i meant was this: on the avtr wiki, i said i see you, and in the preview, Cobb claimed "I have it under control" Jetfire606 02:42, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Scouting is FUN! Hey! I just spent three days with eight seven year olds and it was FABULOUS! I am exhausted, they are exhausted, but a fun time WAS had by all. I need to talk to you about Facebook, though. For reasons that I can't go into here, I seriously need to create a page now. :-) Skxwang 19:56, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Heads up Will you be making a thumbnail for the browser icon? (just giving you the heads up in case you missed it. --Vinci Veni 14:34, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Lukas Haas G'day Sean, I'm writing this from one of those crappy school laptops... Anyway, the Lucas Haas page has an incorrectly spelt title. It says "Lucas Haas", but all references to him that I have found say that it his name is actually "Lukas Haas". I have no idea how to change an article title, and I'm guessing that only admins and the like can change them, so could you please change it? G'bye, I'll see you in the IRC when I get home from school, Ozzyjalo94 03:17, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Ah, so that's what the "Move" icon is for. Thanks, Ozzyjalo94 05:41, July 14, 2010 (UTC) OH NO!!! G'day Sean, bad news: Inception comes out on July 22 over here :( Looks like you guys will have to add all of those new articles without me for a week or so... Anyway, I'm going to see "Predators" on Saturday morning, then I'm going to see the mighty Essendon Football Club finally win a game (fingers crossed!) in the afternoon, so you probably won't see me on IRC all Saturday. G'bye for now, Ozzyjalo94 08:20, July 14, 2010 (UTC) PS. I see that you had problems with Nikodemuwhatshisname on the Avatar Wiki, lol, I had to revert some irrelevant and stupidly placed pics he added to articles a few days ago. That guy is trouble. Speaking of Avatar, someone is claiming to have an e-mail from Cameron with a name for Avatar 2. Check it out. Skxwang 16:58, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for making my pic bigger! You rock! Skxwang 17:17, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Bwa ha ha: fail! "I just emailed James Cameroon again and got back what said none of the movies except for Avatar 1 will have the word Avatar in the movie title since Jake is now a Na'Vi because what happened at the end of the movie with the Tree of Souls where he changed his human body to his Na'Vi Avatar forever. He also said he is thinking less and less about calling it The AbyssAvatar Fan101 17:33, July 14, 2010 (UTC)" Skxwang 17:35, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Hahahahaha I was just reading that on his talk page. Nice save, Avatar Man. Very smooth. :P [[User:Samsonius|'SAM']][[User talk:Samsonius|'SON']][[User:Samsonius/Banner Requests|'IUS']] 17:36, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, a question. How does one create a gallery? Skxwang 17:38, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, as you can see on the top of this page if you're looking at the source code, there's a button right next to the "add picture" button with a bunch of picture frames. Just click on that then click on "create a gallery". There are a few options that you can choose on the page after that, so just experiment with what looks good. [[User:Samsonius|'SAM']][[User talk:Samsonius|'SON']][[User:Samsonius/Banner Requests|'IUS']] 17:42, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay. So I made a gallery of Inception Promotional Posters, but I wanted it on the wiki, not on my user page. What did I do wrong? Skxwang 17:56, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :That's what I wanted! Except I wanted the damn badge. Grrr. I added my little poster. Now I have the badge. :-) I am happy and quite content again. Skxwang 21:40, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Hey Samsonius, you guys are doing such a great job on this wiki! I love the customized badges and skin-everything looks amazing. I'm Kacie from the Wiki Content Team, and we'll be working here to help you add the new galleries, write more news and content, and direct more traffic to the wiki in honor of the movie release tomorrow. Please let me know if you have any requests or suggestions, and keep up the great work! Cheers-- Kacie (talk) 17:41, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I need to talk to you Samsonius, I need to talk to you. It is 5:30 here now. I'll be on IRC later tonight (maybe around 8:00 ish.) Hopefully you will be on. Skxwang 21:33, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Yusuf pic I found a really cool pic of Yusuf, but I can't get it right. You know me, the technological idiot. Could you please please please fix it? Thank you! Skxwang 17:01, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::http://www.cinematical.com/2010/07/19/watch-this-dora-the-explorer-spoofs-inception/ Skxwang 20:26, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Synopsis G'day Sean, I've noticed that our synopsis of the movie isn't finished, but I read through the Wikipedia synopsis and I think that it's pretty good. Have a read through it and tell me what you think, I reckon that we should use it as a foundation for ours. G'bye, Ozzyjalo94 11:37, July 24, 2010 (UTC) P.S., ESSENDON ARE WINNING!!! (sorry, I couldn't resist :P ) Comments For the betterment of this wiki, I would like to suggest that we switch over to talk pages for articles. Talk pages seem to significantly reduce the amount of spam comments. For examples of spam comments see the Ariadne, Eames, and Inception (2010 film) pages. Bastian964 22:59, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :You know my feelings on that subject. I have been saying that all along. Skxwang 00:26, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Just get rid of the option to comment on articles. Ozzyjalo94 00:28, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::If I knew how, believe me, I would. Why aren't you on IRC?Skxwang 00:31, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm trying to log on, but for some reason it isn't working. Ozzyjalo94 00:32, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::I told Kacieh what we thought of the article comments, and I asked her to disable them. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|((((Matias))))]] ~ Talk Avatar Wiki 01:11, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, I'm glad you guys were able to resolve this problem on my talk page without my guidance. :P [[User:Samsonius|'SAM']][[User talk:Samsonius|'SON']][[User:Samsonius/Banner Requests|'IUS']] 18:44, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Maybe SOMEBODY should be on mIRC more often... Acaeton 16:04, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Request Can you rollback the a certain Inception (2010 film) edit? It's the one where Ozzy replaced the half finished synopsis with a copy/paste job from wikipedia. The reason why i'm making the request is because the synopsis that was there, although not complete, was much more detailed and contained a lot more information than the wikipedia version, and as a wiki based on this 1 movie, I think that having a detailed summery is important. Acaeton 05:26, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Check This Out http://gizmodo.com/5597392/the-neuroscience-of-inception I'm sure a few articles can come from this... Acaeton 17:06, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Hey man, I just wanted to thank you for creating such an awesome Wiki! Not only that, but the badges you included make things around here a lot more interesting. I wish other wikis had done it. Anyway, good luck with the wiki man!Red Dog31 15:41, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey man, this is kinda minor, but I didn't get the Communications with the Team badge from leaving the above message.Red Dog31 15:43, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, I got it. Ignore my second message!Red Dog31 15:51, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Yo I've been noticing these new fancy pants wikis that been getting made for single movies like this and the Clash of the Titans remake, and I was wondering if you could help us out, with our main page layout and so forth. Or you if could refer me to other users like yourself who can set up a wiki layout no sweat. I am the founder the Vampire Hunter D Wiki. http://vampirehunterd.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Hunter_D_Wiki--[[User:Phantom Stranger|Phantom Stranger]] 22:42, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm Back It's me, Matias, too lazy to log in my iPod. Where is everybody? The IRC is empty:/ Well, just to tell you I'm back. Dom ----> Dominic Could you please move Dom Cobb to Dominic Cobb? Articles should have full names as best they can, like how the Mal article is Mallorie Cobb. I've taken care of the links except the redirect pages because I don't want to break them. I would do the move myself but there is a redirect page in the way. You might have to try several times since the server is being difficult. I'm posting this to all the admins so it might already be taken care of by the time you read this. Bastian964 02:30, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Matias just did it. Sorry for the trouble. Bastian964 02:37, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Test Testing. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|((((Matias))))]] ~ Talk Avatar Wiki 22:36, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Question Dear Samsonius! I'd like to say congratulation for the Inception Wiki's design. :) I'm also working on a wiki about Narnia, but creating the design was always a hard point for me. The biggest problem is that people are using different screen resolution (sorry if this isn't the right word, I've found it in a dictionary :P). And the design made by me in e.g. 1024*768 looks terrible in 1280*1024 on my brother's computer... But as I've tested it, your Wiki's got a fixed layout. So the article page doesn't get wider at a bigger screen resolution, it stays fixed, only the two empty areas on the right and on the left side of the main content (sidebar, article) grow wider. My question: how have you made this? I'm really curious, because this is what I need as well. Please, I'm looking forward to your answer. Regards, Alquen Alquen :Hey! Thank you very much for your really quick, useful and friendly answer about that design-thing. :) Since your answer I've nearly finished my Wikis design. I don't want to proclaim it as my own design, because I must tell: I used your Monaco.css code, and your opacity trick as well. But just because I so really love it. :) But I hope this won't mean a problem, I've tried to change the whole code to create a real narnian-feeling. :) :Thank you once more, and good luck with the Inception Wiki! ;) I hope we'll talk again in the future. :Regards, Sig G'day Sean, my sig doesn't work on this Wiki, do you know how to fix it? Thanks, Ozzy. Thank you very much. OZZY 06:26, August 16, 2010 (UTC) End Theories Blog Change Could you change the end theories blog to state that the children have aged at the end since we know they are played by different (older) actors at the end? Bastian9 04:05, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Your Opinion I would like to ask your opinion on my request here. Thank you. Bastian9 20:49, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Semantics Question On the Andromeda wiki, I'm finally working on the music pages. However, some of the music tracks have the same names as the main characters. In order to distinguish the music pages from the characters', they obviously have to be named something like "John Smith (?Music?)." My problem is which word to use. Should it be song example (track), (song), (music) ect. Since you have a slight background working with music, what do you think should be the word that is used. Acaeton 13:59, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Inception Wiki Hi, Samsonius. I'm Lord David, and I'm the founder of the Spanish Inception Wiki. Do you think we could link both wikis to be the same system? It would be great!--Lord David 01:09, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'd love to, but unfortunately don't know how to... XD If you know any way to do so please tell me or we could find a way to link both wikis. By the way, how do you put the "dark maze bar" in the Heading Template?--Lord David 01:21, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot! I just did it. Thank you very much! PS: WOW, you wrote the Spanish link on the Main Page, let's see how this works!--Lord David 02:21, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I thought about it, and actually asked a friend of mine in the Spanish Star Wars Wiki who knows a lot about the wikia system. I also put the Inception Wiki Main Page link on the Spanish one, just telling you so you can know it.--Lord David 02:34, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::I have another question: the Main Page headline, "WELCOME TO THE DREAM WORLD"... Man, that looks awesome. How can I do it? In case, you know, I may have to translate it... I would appreciate your help.--Lord David 04:14, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, that's the exact translation of the phrase! You're not that bad after all.--Lord David 14:24, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Wow, Samsonius, I see the Spanish link works perfectly! But in the Spanish wiki the English one does not appear.--Lord David 14:55, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Thanks, I just did it!!!! You have helped much more than Wikia has, mate! The English links work, as well. Now, we're the same system but in two languages. That's so awesome! May the Force be with us!--Lord David 21:45, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi, I need your help again. You know, I have to prepare the 'spotlight' for the wiki, and I wanted it to be the Totem picture, but I don't know how to put the Inception title on it. I would like you helped me. Something like this: :::Of course, with the word "Inception" written on it, just the way you did those terrific headlines. I don't know how to, so I need help... ;)--Lord David 05:32, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thank you. Seriously, I believe the spinning top is the most representative picture of the Inception world. Unfortunately, now it happens that the Spanish wiki needs at least 100 articles to have an spotlight :( Goddammit!--Lord David 02:40, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Monaco Hi, Samsonius, Im back to ask something else. How do you make a monaco? Thanks.--Lord David 02:51, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Very Interesting Thought you might enjoy this: http://thelastpsychiatrist.com/2010/07/inception_spoilers.html. Acaeton 03:15, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Kick What exactly did I do wrong? This is what I added to the article: --- A kick is always performed on one's sleeping body, not one's body within a dream, except when Fischer and Ariadne were in limbo and the kick was clearly performed in the limbo stage. If a kick can only be performed on the sleeping body and not the body within a dream (i.e., it has to be performed on the level above), then why does Ariadne say (about Fischer who is in limbo), "We can give him his own KICK there" and "We need to give him a KICK here." Also, Ariadne does not jump off the building at just any moment (she could have done so, if she only wanted to kill herself), she jumps when Cobb says: "Ariadne! That's the kick! You have to go," so obviously, she wants to synchronize with the other kicks, not to kill herself in limbo. Plot hole? If not, why not? --- Where is the problem there? Me saying, "Plot hole?" If that's the only issue, why revert the entire thing instead of just removing that piece? Everything I said is correct. I'm not trying to start a fight but it seems that you guys are purposely ignoring valid information so that the movie seems like it has no mistakes. How can you accept the information of "A kick is always performed on one's sleeping body, not one's body within a dream" when that is clearly not the case, as we saw with Fischer and Ariadne? I'll edit it again to not ask "plot hole?" but please understand that my information is valid and should therefore be in the article. If you wish to refute my information, you should say, "There was an instance where it appeared that a kick had been performed in the same dream level as the kick, but..." or something like that, instead of just removing the information entirely. A kick had been performed on the body in the dream (Fischer and Ariadne), and that information should obviously be included since it is wrong to say that it was only performed a layer above the dream. Question Hi Azelius, sorry to bother you but I was wondering how did you create this? 4th Hale 02:39, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I just use Photoshop and wrote out my name in a font that I liked, used a radial gradient, and then put a drop shadow on the text. I rendered it without a background and then just coded a signature that linked the picture to my user page. I don't use that sig anymore though, since it clutters up the mainspace when you add a picture every time you comment on an article's or person's talk page. So now I just use a simple sig with the same type of gradient for nearly the same effect without the overly large eyesore. Cheers, 06:26, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah thanks and one more question, how good are you in graphic design?--4th Hale (Talk) 00:04, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :::I have some experience with it, and I'm decent with graphic design. I designed and created the skins for a few wikis, including this one, and I've done a few other projects with 3D modeling, typography, and website layouts. So I'd say that I'm competent with graphic design and I'm always learning new techniques and ideas. 00:12, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::They're very good, I was thinking if it's alright with you if you can create a wiki skin for the Bruce Lee Wiki? sorry if the message sounds a bit demanding.--4th Hale (Talk) 03:25, August 21, 2011 (UTC) A film as good as Inception http://suckerpunch.wikia.com/wiki/Sucker_Punch_%28film%29